przygodyreksiafandomcom-20200213-history
Forum Przygody Reksia
Forum Przygody Reksia - oficjalne forum fanów gier przygodowych z serii "Przygody Reksia", założone przez AidemMedia (producenta tej serii). Uruchomiono je 2 lutego 2005 roku. Aktualnie dziala na silniku phpBB3. Działa na skrypcie phbb3.0.08 (z 2010). Użytkownicy Na forum jest w przybliżeniu 1200 użytkowników, a ich liczba stale rośnie. ''Superadmin'' To zarządca forum, pracownik Aidem Media. Do niego należy kierować skargi na Administratorów i Moderatorów. Superadmin forum: *Babcia Reksia (obecny) *Szalony Kapelusznik (były) ''Administratorzy To osoby które w jakiś sposób wyróżniły się w historii forum, są to użytkownicy doświadczeni, z długim stażem. Zastępują na forum Superadmina, nadzorują pracę moderatorów, pilnują porządku, dbają o rozwój forum i zapewniają szeroko pojętą rozrywkę innym użytkownikom. Do nich kierować skargi na moderatorów, ale też normalnych użytkowników. Zwracamy się do nie go, gdy jest jakaś ważna sprawa, bardzo trudna, lub wykraczająca poza możliwości moderatorów. Administratorem może zostać wyłącznie członek Moderatorium. Nawet oni nie mają jednak immunitetu - każdy z nich może zostać obalony przez superadmina (zdarzył się jeden taki przypadek z Serapisem). Administratorzy forum: *Dizel *Nieznany Są też administratorzy - twórcy gier z Reksiem: *Blubb (Przemysław Jaskot) *Suseł (Bartłomiej Brosz) *Szalony Kapelusznik (Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz) *Babcia Reksia (Tomasz Hechliński) ''Moderatorzy Są to członkownie Moderatorium, nadzorują użytkowników i pilnują porządku. Mają możliwość edycji postów innych użytkowników, pomagają w szeroko pojęty sposób Administratorom. Aby zostać moderatorem należy wzorowo się zachowywać, nie być karanym, mieć poparcie użytkowników (nie tylko tych z Moderatorium) i zasługi dla forum, oprócz tego powinno się mieć kilkuletni staż. Nowych moderatorów wybiera Moderatorium (raz było demokratyczne głosowanie, ale tylko raz w historii - wybrano wtedy Bota). Moderatorzy często mają też wyższą pozycje na Reksiopedii. Obecni Moderatorzy: *Bot *Spidi *AdamMag *Artur J.P Kretien (Jarosław Lula) jest honorowym członkiem "Moderatorium", jest pracownikiem AidemMedia, tworzył Pierwszą Serię Przygód Reksia. ''Rada mędrców'' Byli członkowie Moderatorium, czyli emerytowani moderatorzy i administratorzy. Posiadają uprawnienia do moderowania, jednak nie posiadają władzy. Jak mają czas, to pomagają moderatorom i administratorom. Byli moderatorzy i administratorzy (tzw. Rada Mędrców): *Marta *Pawel96 *Stryj Mac *xDominik *Michcio *Topek *Euresanda *Grzes *Bambosz *Dadi *Adam.M Pan Adam.M to honorowy członek "Rady mędrców", jest pracownikiem AidemMedia, tworzy nową serię gier z Reksiem i Kretesem. Potworium i inne potwory Ostatnimi czasy na forum modne się stały się potwory. Nie są one złe jak w bajkach, chodź zdarzają się wyjątki. Jest ich coraz więcej, pomagają w organizacji Mr Monster's Show. Większość z nich to członkowie grupy "Potworium" Oto lista potworów na forum: *Pan Potwór - główny organizatora Mr Monster's Show, który prowadzi Podwórkowy Mundial i Magiczną Niszczarkę Zdjęć 2. *Cesarz Fiction - dowodzący Zone of Emperor Fiction. Chory psychicznie władca wymiaru, na którym jest tylko jeden archipelag. Główny wróg Desta. *Potworny Hubert - organizator Potwornego Teleturnieju, który wchodzi w skład Mr Monster's Show *Destructor (pseudo: Desti, Dest) - czarna postać na forum. Na forum jest też dość duża grupa Destrukcjan. Główny wróg Cesarza. *Eris - żona Pana Potwora, bogini niezgody. Prowadzi Zgodę i Niezgodę. *Król Śmierci - tajemniczy król, który na forum jest już od 2007 roku. Prowadzi Turniej Rycerski. *Koziolek Diabolek - organizator Diabelskiego Młynka. *Pan - komentator Turnieju Rycerskiego. Główny zły potwór. Jest wredny, samolubny, egoistyczny, zły, niedobry i to on nasłał Slendera na Forum. Prawdopodobnie też jest w sojuszu z Gazownią. Ma sojusz z Przedwiecznym. *Dziadek Mróz - emerytowany zimistrz, organizator Chatki Dziadka Mroza - ostatniej, bonusowej konkurencji MMS z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia. *SlenderMole - dawny złoczyńca, obecnie mocny sojusznik. Pomagał userom w męczarniach związanych z Przedwiecznym. Mieszka w puszczy. *Mroczni Panowie z Gazowni - grupa istot stworzonych z Gazu. Nie lubią Forum. Mają dużo rosyjskich przyjaciół co utrudnia ich niszczenie. Podobno dobrze smakują. Czempioni Ostatnio pojawił się na forum SlenderMole i pojawili się też Czempioni. *Reksio - jeden z czempionów. Został porwany, ale Sir Ser i użytkownicy go uratowali. *Sir Ser - drugi z czempionów. Był na początku Strzałką, ale po wypowiedzeniu, przez pewnego użytkownika, zdjęto zaklęcie, które ciążyło na Sir Serze. I tak oto jest tutaj z nami Sir Ser Przedwieczny i Reszta (PiR) Są to ciemne typy, złoczyńcy, ogólnie wszyscy źli. *Przedwieczny - główny boss, osobiście nigdy nie był na forum. Prawdopodobnie jest też głównym bossem z RPG. *Melhellior i Hellravenous - mroczne istoty, które opętały Króla Śmierci i Koziołka. * שקט שלפני הסערה i Elegit Tenebrae - wysłańcy, których zamiary nie są do końca znane. Spamerzy Istnieją też niestety, pewni użydszkodnicy. Tworzą niepotrzebne tematy, piszą bezsensowne posty, utrudniają życie innym. Robią to tylko po to by być rangę wyżej, dla zabawy lub dla wkurzania innych... *Traktor *Patuś (zwany największym spamerem w historii) *Gulguldryk gryfindyk *Szarfoon *Jaun Paul *Tornado5000 *Khmiat *Ninja *Koń/Legolas *Mumionek *Arturros *Traktor/Kamilczak *Owram *Xaver *Reksio2 *Ufokura *reksio100 *MizioRex *Trampek *Kreton/Bizon *@tin *Funciek *Kasia Są też takie spamerki, które tylko nabijają posty, ale nie szkodzą forum, jak ci powyżej to uczynili. Najczęściej są to osoby, które nie mają żadnego doświadczenia z internetem - nie wiedzą więc co to spam i najczęściej nie zdają sobie sprawy, że źle robią. Spamerkiem zazwyczaj był każdy użytkownik. Nawet administratorzy przyznają się, że byli spamerkami w przeszłości. Zwykli użytkownicy To najliczniejsza grupa osób na forum, jej członkowie mają wpływ na rozwój forum, ale nie posiadają uprawnień moderatorskich. Można nim zostać rejestrując się na forum. Oto oni: *Kacper98 *Kretes102 *Nika *Autor8 *Mątek (Matek na forum) *Jimmi Strona (dawny jaller98) *Ż. Art. (Z. Art. na forum; dawny donat98) *Api *Czarnoksiężnik (Czarnoksieznik na forum; dawny super reksiu) *AdamZet27 *dawid6 *Guard *Quatrina *Doktor *takijeden *Podwórkowiec 46 *patryk780c *Doktor *Reksio Najlepszy *lobon *Rilana *Przybysz *FORUM i inni, ale trochę nieaktywni. Rangi Rangi to specjalne tytuły użytkowników. Ranga pokazuje ile postów napisał użytkownik. Oto progi liczbowe rang: Taki Cichy Jakiś 0 Się Odezwał 1 Stawia Opór 5 Roz-kreca się 10 Bywalec Nory 50 Roz-krecony 100 Norman 200 Starszy Norman 300 Bardzo Stary Norman 500 Działacz Podziemia 750 Lider Podziemia 1000 Pod-ziemniak 1500 Nad-ziemniak 2000 Kopacz 2500 Wielki Kopacz 3000 Rangi specjalne Oprócz tego są rangi specjalne, np. dla moderatorów (typu Operator łopaty), dla użytkowników, którzy zrobili coś dla forum, a także dla specjalnych osobistości (Potworium). Rangi tymczasowe To takie rangi-nagrody, które dostaje się za wygranie oficjalnego konkursu. Przyznawane są na jakiś czas (np. 2 tygodnie, miesiąc). Zależnie od konkursu rangę możemy sobie sami wybrać, lub otrzymać wybraną przez organizatora. Rangom często towarzyszy zmiana koloru nicku (np. brązowy, biały, niebieski).﻿ Regulamin Bardzo poważny regulamin forum, napisany przez obecnego mędrca- Grzesia. Zawiera oficjalne zasady postępowania dotyczące wszystkich użytkowników. Jest najważniejszym dokumentem na forum, do którego każdy musi się stosować. Regulamin był wielokrotnie poprawiany przez władzę forum. Oto jego najaktualniejsza wersja: http://www.przygodyreksia.aidemmedia.pl/pliki/kretes/forum/reksioforum/viewforum.php?f=19 Wątki i posty Liczba postów i wątków na forum jest zmiennna. Aktualnie jest około 110000 postow i około 3000 wątków. Ogłoszenie globalne Specjalny wątek, który wyświetla się w każdym dziale forum. Najczęściej zawiera bardzo ważne informacje od Moderatorium. Obecnie na forum przypięte jest tylko jedno ogłoszenie globalne, które założył Nieznany: "Nowa seria a strona i forum" Działy Całe forum podzielone jest na działy: Przedpokój Tutaj jest bardzo szanowamy i poważany regulamin Pokój Starej Serii Tutaj jest stara seria Przygód Reksia, czyli: - Ogólnie o Starej Serii Gier z Reksiem - Reksio i Skarb Piratów - Reksio i Ufo - Reksio i Czarodzieje - Reksio i Wehikuł Czasu - Reksio i Kapitan Nemo - Reksio i Kretes w Akcji - Reksio i Kretes: Tajemnica Trzeciego Wymiaru Pokój Nowej Serii Tutaj prowadzone są rozmowy na temat nowej serii PR i o nadchodzącej grze Miasto Sekretów 2: - Ogólnie o Nowej Serii Gier z Reksiem - Reksio - Miasto Sekretów - Miasto Sekretów 2 Pokój Innych Serii Tutaj są rozmowy na temat innych serii gier zrobionych przez Aidem Media oraz Very Nice Studio: - Freak Files - Bolek i Lolek - Gry Edukacyjne - Inne Pokój Relaksacyjny Tutaj można się zrelaksować czytając opowiadania, lub samemu je pisać. Też piszemy o innych rzecach i takie tam różne. Są też rysunki i prace naszych użytkowników, ale można je podziwiać, albo jak ktoś chce samemu namalować obrazek. Atrakcją też jest RPG, w którym można się zapisać i grać. Można też zaciągnąc się do konkursu, który trwał do 24.12.2013,czyli Mr. Monster Show. - Opowiadania - O róznych innych rzecach - Konkursy - Nasza Twórczość -Odjechane RPG - Mr. Monster Show - Zone of Emperor Fiction Toaleta Tutaj jest kanalizacja, w której można robić co się chce, bo posty nie sa naliczane.. Ale nie aż tak. Trzeba się trzymać pewnych zasad: - Kanalizacja Korytarz Tutaj jest korytarz do innych stron: - Reksiopedia - Twitter Piwnica Tutaj pracuje Gwardia Reksia. Nie wolno zdradzać, co oni robią to jest tajne. Piwnica składa się z: - Koszary Gwardii Reksia -Innych działów, ale dostępnych tylko członkom Gwardii. Kuchnia Tutaj można pisac, co chce się zmienić na forum, albo i też mozna popatrzeć, jak forum zmieniało się na przestrzeni lat: - O stronie Reksia - Izba Pamięci - Świąteczna Playlista (pojawia się co roku na Święta Bożego Narodzenia) Przygody Reksia Chat - Mod Ajax Chat (czyli ulubiony ShoutBox) Tutaj użytkownicy piszą krotkie informacje międzyużytkownikowe widoczne dla każdego. Chat nie obsługuje polskich znaków oprócz "ó", które jakoś wchodzi. Najlepsze jest to, że jest słowo, które wchodzi na chacie i to z polskim znakiem. Jest to: Mięso Zakazane. Dopiero się pojawi, gdy wpisze się słowo: boczek, które jest ocenzurowane przez słowo Mięso Zakazane. Dzieje się to najprawdopodobnie tak: #Osoba wpisuje "boczek". Cenzura działa na całym forum, a Chat jest w skrypcie, jest połączony bazą danych itd. Więc cenzura działa też na nim. #Cenzura działa prawdopodobnie w ten sposób: to słowo nadal jest zapisane w bazie w formie "boczek". Baza jest ustawiona na zmianę tego wyrazu na wyraz "Mięso zakazane". Baza zmienia kod chatu z wyrazu boczek na "Mięso zakazane". Co ciekawe, zmieniając html (pobierając plik chat.php) można wpisywać w nim polskie znaki, a chat je wyświetla. #Wyskakuje Mięso Zakazane. Ataki Forum Bywa atakowane przez Gazownię, ale z nią łatwo się uporać. Gorzej z Destruktorem. Zawładnął forum na trzy dni, na szczęście Cesarz i Trójca pokonali go. Kolejnym atakiem był atak SlenderMola ze Smokiem Smokulem. Zaatakowali forum, porwali Reksia i uwięzili go w Kryjówce. Sir Ser i userzy szukali go. Po trzech tygodniach w końcu udało się go pokonać i wreszcie na forum zapanował spokój. Na święta jednak nastąpiły fale ataków Przedwiecznego i reszty istot. Wiele osób strajkowało, bo miało dość zmiany ich nicków, avków i rang (chociaż większość zmian było na życzenie userów). Ostatecznie Przedwieczny został pokonany, a forum skupiło się bardziej na RPG. Boty spamujące Co jakiś czas na Forum pojawiają się boty spamujące, które reklamują produkty farmaceutyczne. Jak ich nie ma i są usuwane, to znowu się pojawią i osiągają liczbę ok. 30 botów. I tak w kółko. O dziwo, tylko się reklamowały w kanalizacji. Powodem może być największa ilość postów i największa ilość wejść (być może są zaprogramowane na to by wchodzić do najpopularniejszych miejsc). Pojawiają się tak co 2 lata, wtedy kiedy forum zaczyna kwitnąć (tj. dużo osób się loguje, jest dużo postów etc.). Niektóre bbcode Forum działa na silniku phpbb3, co umożliwia korzystanie z tkz. bbcodów. Są to wybrane przez administratorów kody html, które może używać każdy użytkownik. Bbcody są podstawą forum. Lista *Pogrubienie - b{TEXT}/b - pogrubia tekst. *Kursywa - i{TEXT}/i - pochyla tekst *Podkreślenie - u{TEXT}/u - podkreśla tekst. *Spoiler - spoiler{TEXT}/spoiler - ukrywa tekst. *Img - img{URL}/img - zdjęcie ze strony www. *Url - url{URL}/url - czasem nie cały adres www zostanie przetworzony jako adres www. Do tego służy url. *Youtube - youtube{URL}/youtube - tworzy odtwarzacz filmów. *Size - size{TEXT}/size - powiększa/zmniejsza tekst *Cytuj - quote{TEXT}/quote - cytuje danego użytkownika. *Kod - code{TEXT}/code - kod *Lista - list{TEXT}/list - tworzy listę. *Kolor - KOLORKU PO ANG.}{TEXT}/color - koloruje tekst. *Śnieg - snieg/snieg - pada śnieg *http://www.przygodyreksia.aidemmedia.pl/pliki/kretes/forum/reksioforum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=8551 - tu znajdują się dodane 24.12.2013 Jest więcej bbcodów, ale te są już tylko dla modowni gdyż w większym stopniu służą forum. Adres Obecny, nowy adres forum jest taki (kliknij) Forum początkowo, tak jak cała reszta strony, działało na adresie http://www.aidemmedia.pl/przygodyreksia. Później został przeniesiony na www.przygodyreksia.pl/pliki/kretes/forum/reksioforum. Ciekawostki *Założył je PanAdministrator (czyli Andrzej Czyż http://www.przygodyreksia.aidemmedia.pl/pliki/kretes/forum/reksioforum/viewtopic.php?p=5818#p5818 ). Zaginął w akcji i od tej pory jest zwykłym użytkownikiem (wcześniej był administratorem). Źródła Uwaga: artykuł powinien być cały czas edytowany ale tylko przez osoby doświadczone, ponieważ forum się rozwija itd. Kategoria:Strony do ciągłego edytowania Kategoria:Forum PR